A Path of Tears
by Imaginary Girl -Nerf
Summary: LotR.sM.A destiny broken, what would happen if you were to change destiny intentionally and if you did.. Usagi drastically changed destiny, she must recieve her punishment from the Destinies. Leaveing all of them & everything else behind, a trail of tears
1. The Destines

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor moon or lord of the rings but I do own my own characters.  
  
A/n ~ I am SO sorry but I had this spark of idea for another lord of the ring story, and I can't find the muse for my other one so I decided to go ahead with this idea. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME. Anyway I hope you like it I know I like the idea I got for it so just read ^_^.  
  
(p.s it will get better!! This is only the prologue peoples!)  
  
Inner senshi 19  
  
Outer senshi 23  
  
Mamoru 26  
  
Hotaru 3  
  
Chibiusa, wait and see  
  
And the rest you have to find out as the story goes on.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi sat in front of everyone. All the senshi and Mamoru, minus little Hotaru who sat in her lap. Since Hotaru was her daughter.  
  
"Usagi you wanted to tell us something?" Michiru said  
  
"I just wanted to go over something's first then tell you." Usagi said sighing a bit.  
  
"Go ahead Odango" Rei said cheerfully  
  
Usagi nodded "Well as you know destiny had been drastically changed, and I am at fault for that. I am not to go with out punishment" Usagi started  
  
"But that is just as much my fault as it is yours" Mamoru said.  
  
"Yes well not everyone knows this but I will tell you all now. It was both our decision to Break up and not fulfill our destiny as planed. But it was my choice to allow you and Setsuna chance to love and to be together. As it was my choice to give Hotaru another chance at life free from destiny and have choices when it would have been the death of her and she would not be here today.  
  
I also freed you all from your duties by destroying the future, giving you a chance at freedom and choice an adventure for life and love when you all would have been constricted in the future by my rule.  
  
And Setsuna and you Mamoru would suffer silently as would I to know that I had let the ones I love hurt just for a future of lies. But destiny won't let me live this down. They the fates and the hours will be here today after our talk will come to take me away. I am so sorry my friends but please do not suffer anymore and always know I did this for all of you. Not for some selfish future full of lies and fakeness. It would have been dull and full of pain." Usagi said bowing her head.  
  
"Usagi I," Setsuna started but Usagi held up her hand and stood with Hotaru in her arms.  
  
Usagi motioned for everyone to follow her outside.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When was outside they noticed they weren't alone. There were several people in cloaks. Some were even children.  
  
And most were woman the reason they knew, because of their figures and their faces were shown. Only one was a man.  
  
"We are here for Usagi Tsukino, Princess Serenity, Sailor moon, or which you choose to call her. She must come with us." The man said  
  
As soon as he spoke Setsuna froze then gasped saying, "FATHER!"  
  
Everyone turned to her "Who is he Setsuna?" Mamoru asked  
  
"He is Chronos God of time and dread, he, Chronos is my father." Setsuna said.  
  
"You're a demi god" Ami gasped  
  
"Yes." Setsuna stated without leaving room for talk.  
  
Usagi looked at the people in front of her holding Hotaru gently. "It is time isn't it?" Usagi said holding a breath.  
  
"Momma?" Hotaru asked "What hun?" Usagi asked softly "Will I ever see you again?"  
  
Usagi didn't answer. The senshi and Mamoru broke into silent tears.  
  
"Momma?" Usagi put Hotaru on her feet and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"Firefly, I am sorry but I don't even know that answer. Cannot answer you because I do not wish to lie to you saying I will because I am not fully sure. Where I am going a world in this new dimension is in great peril of death and destruction, they need me. And as my punishment I must leave my home and all of you. I will miss you greatly and hope you will honor my depart to this place which I hope to help. I can only ask you one thing, remember me. Never forget anything and cherish everything and learn from both good and bad." Usagi said kissing Hotaru's tear filled cheek.  
  
Usagi stood up. "I think it is time for a new transformation for all of us" Usagi said before turning around holding Hotaru's hand.  
  
As Usagi was fully facing her senshi she let go of Hotaru's hand.  
  
She then brought forth the silver crystal and let it float in front of her heart.  
  
"Lend me your powers to help aid me on this quest" Usagi whispered yet everyone heard.  
  
On all of her senshi's forehead's lie there insignias including the 3 year old Hotaru who now had violet eyes instead of her original Lavender bluish ones.  
  
Even Mamoru who was now his Endymion Incarnation had a golden brown insignia on his head.  
  
"Mercury Planet Power" Ami said Feeling her senshi powers drain from her and go to Usagi them come back at her full force. Leaving her transformed as Eternal Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Mars Planet power" Rei said feeling the same thing as Ami and ending as Eternal Sailor mars.  
  
"Venus Planet Power" Minako Shouted  
  
"Jupiter planet power" Makoto Yelled  
  
"Saturn planet power" Hotaru's chibi voice now calm and eerie but still chibi...  
  
"Uranus Planet Power" Haruka said holding Michiru's hand  
  
"Neptune Planet power" Michiru said squeezing Haruka's hand  
  
"Pluto PLANET POWER" Setsuna said tears running down her face. Holding onto Mamoru's hand  
  
"Earth's SOUL" Endymion yelled tears in his eyes.  
  
"MOON ASTRAL COSMIC POWER" Usagi said her voice calm and smooth yet grief filled.  
  
All the senshi and Mamoru were filled with a light. All the senshi became eternal except Hotaru who stayed a 3 year old and has yet to release her powers but has her memories.  
  
Mamoru had on gold and silver armor with a back cape and a black cane with a long thin sword. As he held Setsuna's hand, her eternal fuku turned into a long flowing Black and gold dress. She had her senshi tiara back and she wore it proudly.  
  
Usagi though was floating in an array of colors as they finished they would flow into her body becoming one with her.  
  
When it was done Usagi had changed. But was it for the best?  
  
Her once all Sun kissed Gold hair was now all Galaxy Star kissed ebony Black, with highlights of her sun kissed gold and Shining Silver Star highlights but that is not all that was mixed in, there was also a hint of violet and lavender strands. Her hair reached to her knees with them in her odango's.  
  
Usagi reached up and took them out. When she did they reached to her ankles in wavy tresses of ebony with gold, silver and violet lavender highlights making her look ethereal  
  
But her eyes had changed as well! Her once Crystalline Sapphire eyes where now a bright cerulean with amethyst and silver specks.  
  
Her pale skin had a hint of a soft pale tan making it seem almost exotic.  
  
The only thing that made her the same was her voice, face, and her body they all did not change shape or form.  
  
"What is your name now is it cosmos?" Mamoru asked shocked  
  
"No I did not take the path of true immortality. True immortality of the cosmos means I will never die. So I choose my own path, which I had created, I will always have immortality but in the eternal form just as al of you. We will never age and live long but if one should die that one should always be reborn for they remain eternal. Immortally by the cosmos is a curse this path that I choose is just as so but a better path to weave. You may call me the warrior of the abyss a never ending cycle of eternity of life and chance and death." Usagi said in her own voice yet it was calm.  
  
"I have many names though and you may still call me Usagi for is I were Cosmos I would have to give up those names and incarnations but as abyss I am just me all of my incarnations melded, So technically I am still Usagi, princess serenity and sailor moon but now I am also abyss. Abyss is a form of chaos" Usagi paused waiting for a reaction seeing shock every where she continued  
  
"In a good sense though, the chaos we fought was an entity of everything people doubt, distrust or despise. On the other hand I the chaos am a form made of a mixture of both light and darkness, goodness and bad not evil though, Sun and moon, Desert and ocean, forest of animals & tree and City of man & metal, And Love and hate. All of those and more I am created from to form a sort of chaos. Not purely out of evil and darkness I have no evil in me. I may have darkness but no evil. My heart is still pure and always will be I am still Usagi.. but now I have the powers talents and gifts of my senshi and even Mamoru. To make this higher being. I am not as string as cosmos though. And I never will be. My form is constricted by laws. But now that I have chosen my path I must leave I am so sorry" Usagi said tears in her eyes as she looked away from her senshi tears flying  
  
As soon as she started to fall to the ground her senshi, no her friends or what she considered her family ran to her hugging her and whispering comforting words.  
  
"Well that was quite a show but like Serenity said she must come with us" A girl in an off white cloak said  
  
"Who are all of you?" Minako asked angrily  
  
"I am Clotho but to you I am known as the fate of life" the girl in the off white cloak said  
  
"I am Lachesis to you I am known as the fate of chance" A girl in Pale yellow cloak said  
  
"And I am Atropos to you all I am known as death or Reaper but I am the fate of death." A pale skinny girl in a black cloak said with an airy voice  
  
"They are the fates," Chronos said  
  
Three more girls stepped up  
  
"I am Eunomia I am the hour of harmony one of the third sisters to the fates" a teenager in a pink cherry color cloak said.  
  
"I am Firene otherwise known as peace I am one of the third sisters to the fates" a child said in a baby peach colored cloak.  
  
"And I am Dyke Otherwise known as Justice I am also a third sister to the fates the last sister as well" an adult said in a navy colored cloak  
  
They were all female  
  
"We are here to serve your punishment Princess serenity," Dyke said pointing to the now standing group of senshi huddling next to each other  
  
"Will I ever see them again?" Usagi asked sadly  
  
"You may see them as you have granted it and you will see Hotaru again for she will go with you when the time is right. But for now you must venture alone." Lachesis said  
  
Usagi was happy she would see her daughter again but she would miss her friends none-the less.  
  
"Usagi we will see each other again promise, and don't say goodbye just promise." Rei said with a serious face tears on her cheeks.  
  
"I promi.es.s" Usagi said stuttering  
  
"Say goodbye now Serenity" Atropos said sadly yet commandingly  
  
"I won't say goodbye, I will say I promise to see you again and I love you all" Usagi said turning around and slowly walking towards the awaiting god and goddesses  
  
Separated they were the Hours and the Fates. Together they were the bringers of destiny and punishers to those who break what they create, intentionally.  
  
As Usagi kept walking tears blurred her vision as she recalled everything, everything since she met Mamoru then Luna then all of them all of the senshi. Everyone and everything every battle everyday. She never even looked back as the portal opened and she walked through the only thing left a trail where her tears had stained.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you think? It will get better and more detail will come I just couldn't think what to do for the first chapter...  
  
Please review and I will have the chapter up tomorrow! Along with my other stories chapters ~__~` 


	2. Proof The LunRose

Disclaimer I don't own sailor moon or Lord of the Rings  
  
Inner senshi 19  
  
Outer senshi 23  
  
Mamoru 26  
  
Hotaru 3  
  
Chibiusa, wait and see  
  
And the rest you have to find out as the story goes on.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
As Usagi stepped fully into the closed portal she closed her teary eyes and reopened them to retake her new surroundings...  
  
A mist of navy, off white and black swirls all around the fates signature colors. the creators of life chance and finally death.  
  
"Usagi" Eunomia's soft musical voice said  
  
"We are bringing you to the dimension' of peril and world of deadened plain. You must know though the one who must stop this is not you.. But you may help in what ways you can, do not change destiny too much but you are aloud to change it a little other wise many more would die without you" Atropos said  
  
Usagi nodded to them  
  
"Then you shall go, we have gifts to aid you on your quest" Firene said  
  
Dyke gave her a long thin pale silver sword that had many symbols on it.  
  
Lachesis gave her a bow and arrows all the soft colors of lavender and sapphire.  
  
Atropos gave her a glaive almost exactly like Saturn's only the blade was a soft silvery lavender and had beautiful engravings and was very sharp, while the staff was a dark violet almost black with gold weaved into the metal in a swirl.  
  
Clotho gave her many food, herbs and healing powders to carry on in life as well as a necklace laced with the light and heat of the sun.  
  
Eunomia gave her a small harp and flute that will spread music and shine in the darkest of hours.  
  
And Firene gave her a power stone to put inside her glaive a moonstone, diamond, and an amethyst, emerald and amber. All come from the Destinies. Not from the senshi.  
  
And Chronos, Chronos did not give her anything but a several sets of cloths and one wish.  
  
Usagi was also changed into a fuku type thing except it had leggings. And it really wasn't a fuku at all..  
  
It was a Tunic the color a soft lavender with auburn linings and a soft cherry pink Rose leggings with auburn colored boots her cloak was a dark violet with a soft auburn out line and pink cherry blossom leaves and flowers on it making it seem like the night sky with blossoms and colorful leaves falling realistically.  
  
On her side was her sword on her back her bow and quiver, her necklace around her neck and a small pack pouch around her shoulder, fairly big hanging on her mid back near and behind the quiver. Inside was the food, healing powders and herbs as well as a few other objects.  
  
In her space pocket she carried all her belongings from her senshi time and her home from before but also the glaive, harp and flute as well as all her new cloths.  
  
It may seem she had a heavy load to carry when they were all compressed by magic so in reality they were all very light to her.  
  
"Ready" Firene Asked softly  
  
"As ready as I will ever be" Usagi said Sadly already missed her friends but she would be strong. If not for her anymore but for them she promised she would see them again and she will stay alive to do just that.  
  
"Well just this way" Chronos said pointing to a light in front of him and the others.  
  
Usagi determined walked gracefully towards the light only thing of one thing. For my family and for my friends for the hope of their future and for the hope of this planets future I will stay strong...  
  
~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~  
  
The senshi and Mamoru all too soon collapsed and fell just as usagi disappeared into the portal away from them forever or what may be forever.  
  
Mamoru huddled with Setsuna hugging her whispering things while crying softly wishing for the bunny with cheer and warmth of heart to soon return.  
  
Ami, Minako and Makoto cried holding onto each other as a last hope wishing and praying for their strong hold and happiness to return.  
  
Haruka And Michiru Cried waiting for their light their star to bring them hope and warmth and comfort ..  
  
As Rei stood and watched all of this she thought about all Usagi had really done for them, she had slowly brought them together. Giving them hope and making them trust and love. She gave them friendship and in return she asked for nothing just to know that she made them happy and could always help. She was their light their hope their hime but most of all their friend. She was their one true friend. She, Usagi gave them friendship and love, warmth and care, happiness and shine..  
  
Rei fell to the ground slowly tears streaming from her eyes. She felt a tap on her leg and saw and equally tearful Hotaru.  
  
Poor Hotaru now that Hotaru has regained her memories, she remembers Chibiusa. She not only lost her best friend but her mother as well if not for just a shirt time.  
  
Rei quickly grabbed Hotaru in a hug.  
  
They hugged and then Rei screamed throwing her head back in agonizing pain. Emotional pain.  
  
Tears falling more rapidly Rei's scream died down.  
  
Rei's grandfather and Chad quickly came rushing outside.  
  
"Rei!?" Grandfather Hino said Gasping at the site of tears and pain.  
  
"Where is Usagi?" Chad asked everyone cried harder  
  
Grandfather Hino and Chad who had known about the sailor senshi identities since the dark moon incident from the little pink haired one and Rei's little crush on Chad when he was leaving. They knew. They weren't stupid.  
  
So they knew this had to be something to do with it.  
  
They looked at each other and quickly decided not to bring it up and let them deal with it, it would only make matters worse to bring it up now.  
  
So they left and let them cry. And cry they did all night and they stayed there till the next day and the next waking up crying and not eating until Rei finally stood.  
  
"For Usagi I will stay strong till she returns for her daughter and for her and everyone's future. We will survive" Rei said nodding to them all as they also stood and walked in their separate directions  
  
Mr. Hino and Chad amazed but saddened for what was soon to come.  
  
~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi kept walking and soon entered a forest and stopped in front of two swords an ax and four small swords or large daggers and a large wooden stick?  
  
"What the?" Usagi asked softly startled from beneath her cloak her head hidden.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Aragorn new it was a woman, as did the others from her shapely figure but the fact was she was armed with weaponry and woman or not she could be dangerous and from that light and appearing act she just might be.  
  
He took his sword and gently lifted the hood off of her head hearing the breath of intake from her as his sword came close.  
  
He hid his shock at how fair she seemed, she was quite a beauty. As the others might be thinking.  
  
Her long ebony black shinny hair with amazing gold, silver and violet lavender highlights with her sharp bright sparkling eyes colored Cerulean with silver and amethyst specks made her look like the delicate mysterious beauty yet she carried an aura of determination and grief.  
  
Her heart shaped face was framed by ebony bangs with a gold crescent moon in the crescent of her brow behind it lie an 8 pointed star the color of soft silvery lavender. Her skin was a soft pale tan. She was only about 5 feet tall. And had soft ice cherry rose-colored lips.  
  
Her eyes were most fascinating they had so many emotions that it made her seem impassive. Blank. But still bright with shiny unreleased tears, that would never soon or ever fall.  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn asked softly yet sword was still at her neck, while she held her chin held high.  
  
"My name is of no concern to you, but since you asked. I have many names I am called but you may call me Usagi for now" Usagi said.  
  
"Why do you have so many names?" Frodo asked  
  
Usagi smiled "I have many duties and obligations, I am just required to have different identities. I can not tell you more than that I am sorry but it is against my law and I have already broken to many." Usagi said turning her head slightly scratching her neck just a bit not even wincing.  
  
"Why are you here Lass?" Gimli asked Gruffly seeming to feel sorry for the youngin that seems so sad.  
  
"I am here to receive my punishment which in fact is my mission." Usagi said  
  
"What did you do you keep saying your getting punished?" Legalos said curiously  
  
"I would rather not say, but all I can say is I can not leave until I finish my punishment and that is to help aid you on your quest in the fellowship of the ring of power" Serenity said closing her eyes as she felt the wave of wind come at her as the weapons were drawn again and closer this time.  
  
"What do you know" Gandalf asked suspicious.  
  
"I know you are on a quest to destroy a ring of power, the ring of Sauron" A cold metal closed in near her neck.  
  
"Don't say his name, child." The voice of Boromir said  
  
"I am not afraid of anyone, so I may say whoever's name I want. My mission is to aid the ring barrier on their mission to Mordor (Sp?). I am to help on your quest. I have to go with you otherwise many will die and when and if you do win with out my help I would not be able to return home for not completing my mission. I would never see my home, my friends my family or my daughter again." Usagi said softly at the end.  
  
"Daughter? You must only be 17 though.." Aragorn asked baffled  
  
"I am 19 and she was born of magic not from man. A wish that she may live once again with out death and pain haunting her life" Usagi said Softly as she opened her eyes to see their shocked faces  
  
"You are a witch?" Gimli asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"No, I am not of this world or this dimension when I say home I don't mean somewhere on this planet I mean to go to my dimension and my world. Every place is different but I assure you I am not a witch" Usagi said calmly  
  
"How can we trust you. If you are telling the truth show us your magic" Elrond said  
  
"As you wish" Usagi said closing her eyes she willed the power of Venus to and Jupiter to help her with the power of Affection and Wilderness to aid her she opened her palm to reveal a flower no one of this planet had seen before. A Peach Moon Rose or LunRose Short for Lunar Rose. (corny I know.)  
  
"This is a rose from where I was born it is called a LunRose short for Lunar Rose. This one means Friendship." She held out the rose that seemed to be made from a very soft and extremely thin Velvet material that shone with an inner light the stem emerald with gold and silver tints.  
  
"Beautiful" the elves there thought. As did the men, Wizard and the hobbits. But the Dwarf didn't care much except that she had magic.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" Gimli asked huffing at the flower while some glared at him and the others chuckled  
  
"No" Usagi said ending it there.  
  
"Okay you will come with us but you will be watched closely we do not fully trust you just because of some trick. Are you ready to leave today?" Gandalf said ignoring some disbelief looks  
  
"Yes I am all ready" Usagi's curt reply sounded.  
  
"Alright then let us go we were on our way out when you appeared" Gandalf said moving towards the gates to the forest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review ^_^  
  
And I would like votes for Usagi (Because it is hard for me to choose unlike with my other stories -__-`) but I would also like the readers opinion  
  
Faramir(Sp?)  
  
Boromir  
  
Aragorn  
  
Legalos  
  
And anyone else you think is right for her.  
  
JA 


	3. Council of the Surpremes

Disclaimer I do not own sailor moon or Lord of the Rings  
  
A/n Thanks for all the reviews ^_^. I would also like to say if I am making Usagi seem...... A little to, important or anything like that tell me. I would like your thoughts on it.  
  
Anyway enough of my babble sorry O_o ...... Read please.  
  
~~~~/3/  
  
Usagi couplings votes  
  
Legalos 6  
  
Aragorn 4  
  
Faramir 2  
  
Haildar 1  
  
Frodo 1  
  
Eomer 1  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~~*  
  
They had been traveling a day now and just decided to rest at a cliff.  
  
Boromir was teaching the hobbits swords-ship while Aragorn and Gandalf smoked on their pipes with Frodo near by.  
  
Gimli sat mostly to himself just watching. While Legolas scouted the area.  
  
Usagi was ordered to sit in front of Aragorn for safe watching. Even though she says she may not be the enemy she is still a suspicious character to them for knowing of there quest. And will be still until other wise.  
  
Usagi was getting hot sitting in the sun under her thick velvet and silk cloak. She stood up not caring or really even knowing about the attention she was catching from three suspicious males and one curious and alert one. While the others were busy doing other things.  
  
Usagi took off her Cloak to reveal the out fit she wore before her hair was in a low ponytail then braided. Reaching her calves.  
  
She was wearing a Tunic underneath the color of soft lavender with auburn linings and a soft cherry pink Rose leggings with auburn colored boots  
  
While tunics were usually big and bulky this one was well fitted and made her look quite beautiful and it also aloud her to move easier. Being made more lightly.  
  
Those four males or shall we say Aragorn, Boromir, Legalos and Frodo had different reactions.  
  
Frodo blushed trying to hide his feelings though with difficulty. She was really pretty.  
  
Aragorn looked away a distant look in his eyes like he was thinking of something of great importance.  
  
Boromir looked at her quickly then looked away blushing slightly then turned his attention to something else.  
  
And Legalos didn't show his emotions that easily but you could see he was interested in something about the new appearance of the girl. His eyes were very expressive.  
  
Usagi sat down on her cloak the cloak was on the rock but it still made it softer to sit upon.  
  
As Gandalf watched the exchange he began to think worriedly, who was she and just what would happen to the fellowship now that she was here?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when Legalos snapped out of it when Boromir shouted "what's that?"  
  
"It's but a wisp of a cloud" Gimli said Not really acknowledging it,  
  
"It Carraban(Sp? Those bird things?) Hide quickly" Gandalf hollered to them  
  
They hid quickly in their places Usagi luckily got to hid by herself. She closed her eyes as a breeze quickly fell close to her.  
  
~Do not worry *hehe* we will scare those nasty birds away from you sunshine.~ the voice was soft and Sweet with a hint of laughter and teasing in their.  
  
And as soon as the voice had said that....  
  
The birds had quickly passed, the others decided to leave for the misty mountains right away.  
  
~****^****~****^****~****^****~  
  
They trudged through the snow, Usagi who had on her cloak was freezing she wouldn't have been if she knew how to tape into the powers of mercury to give her comfort to keep her temperate level straight even at the freeing climate levels. OR even the power of Mars to give her heat and fire to do the same and help the others as well. But she didn't know how to use them just yet. Only to do small things such as make flowers and fluffy stuff like that.  
  
Usagi muttered under her breath as she watched Legalos walk atop the snow.  
  
"Jealous now are we?" Gandalf said in a laughing voice. He was the first one to joke after the incident with the ring and Boromir.  
  
Usagi was about to respond but an avalanche or snow fell upon them when lightning struck. They broke free out of the snow Usagi with the help of Boromir.  
  
It was from Saruman the evil white wizard.  
  
"We must make a decision he and now go through the Mines of Maria or keep traveling this path." Gandalf said looking straight at Frodo.  
  
"The mines" Frodo said "We will go through the mines"  
  
And of course Gimli began to gloat till they reached the mines.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they were there Gandalf could not find the password for the door.  
  
Usagi sat at the edge of the Water cross-legged. She saw something move in the water something big, something very big and it moved as Merry and pippin threw stones in the water.  
  
Merry and Pippin were each going to throw a rock, Aragorn stopped Pippin from throwing his but merry threw his and Usagi caught it in her hand.  
  
"Don't disturb the water." Aragorn said strictly  
  
After that Frodo and Gandalf discovered the Riddle by teamwork.  
  
The door opened and they quickly moved to the door but before they could get inside......  
  
Two Huge objects rushed past Usagi,  
  
Usagi seeing them heading straight for Frodo Quickly drew her Sword.  
  
It was light weighted and easy to handle unlike the other swords Usagi had used in her time.  
  
She quickly brought it over her head and to the other side and smashing it down on the objects harshly and efficiently.  
  
Something screeched in pain and a yell from Frodo everyone turned around to see the horrible monster that Usagi had cut a limb from.  
  
And the horrible monster now had Frodo. It was too bas Usagi didn't get the limb that had already caught Frodo for she had cut the opposite one without knowing.  
  
Legalos quickly knocked an arrow to his bow and let it sing. As Boromir and Aragorn fought with swords.  
  
Usagi Got in the way of a tentacle and quickly sliced it with her sword. Making the Creature scream loud once again and drop Frodo.  
  
Usagi looked confused at her blade and then ran with the others registering the voice in her head as Dyke's, the one who blessed her with the sword.  
  
'Serenity the gifts we gave you hold many secrets, like you just found out when the sword cuts threw evil beings it hurts them more then a regular blade would. Why you ask, because it is blessed with the powers of purifying justice. The sword it made to pure and purge all evil so when it touches evil it either destroys that which it touches or tries to heal it. Your gifts have many secrets you will learn them as you go now catch up' Dyke's laughing voice said  
  
Usagi snapped out of it to see the door closing. Luckily they did not notice. But what they all noticed is.....  
  
"This is no mine, this is a Tomb" Boromir said  
  
Usagi trying hard to keep her breathing leveled, she admitted she was scared of the dead and ghost and such. But she as going to have to tough it out. For now any way and she would as long as she could.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Chronos Sat watching the mirror with the last of the gods and goddesses of the blue star dimension or other wise known as the sailor senshi dimension. Right now they were in the cross between dimensions.  
  
In the mirror it showed Usagi's progress and how and what she was doing, it also switched to the sailor senshi's progress.  
  
Chronos was not the only one there but the destinies as well meaning the goddesses that helped him in giving Usagi her fate. The hours and fates. But they are not the only goddess sisters of great importance. But we will come to that later.  
  
"They said Usagi would be a great queen one day and in her destiny she would have made a great addition to our team of goddesses yet she chose differently why?" Lachesis said curiously  
  
"Usagi Tsukino, Princess serenity they say they are different in many ways in reality they are more alike than you think. Both are very talented in reality it is just Usagi who chooses not to try who chooses to give up easily and thinks she cannot win she has to many doubts and she is well human in this life yet she is not.  
  
The human part of her is the doubts the self-consciousness and easily giving up, all of that is from her newly human mind.  
  
Yet in her subconscious she knows all of what she is doing. She was good at all her classes on the moon and is still only gives in to easily, the only time she really tries is when she has motivation or She is Determined. So when I say she can do it then, that mean she can defiantly do it all the time if she worked at it.  
  
Also she is athletic as well. She is a very fast runner on her way to school as we have seen many a times before. And agile and swift to dodge and dart across and around people cars and other objects on her way when she is running very fast. Yet when she walks she falls ever other ten steps  
  
Why? Because she tries to hard to act proper to have an appearance of grace. So she is thinking and concentrating so much on her walking that when she is talking and doing something else she can't do them all because she is putting ALL of her work into being Graceful.  
  
All of her talents are there just hidden for never trying, she is physically strong yes. The senshi training helped her.  
  
And of course she is spiritually and mentally strong she has proven so many times, with the dark moon, beryl, heart snatcher and every other enemy her heart is strong as well as her strong will and mind and determination and so much more.  
  
But deep down she is afraid of reality, when she shouldn't that is the only thing that differs her from her past self, serenity. They only thing is the fear and concern of her appearance in community of earth or city.  
  
Yes she is a carefree spirit but she has a hard time excepting things as they are for herself excepting her self,,. She cares to much for her friends to see she needs to take care of her self once and a while." Clotho Said softly and evenly  
  
"I don't get it?" Firene said as everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"She basically said, Usagi is the same as Serenity but the only difference is that, Usagi now has a Mortal psyche or mind, so she thinks differently about things. She still has the power the talent and the intelligence only because the mortal side of her thinks she can't do it she chooses not to. Serenity was a very powerful being higher in power then her mother and all the other princesses combined. That is why cosmos was made as a way to keep her powers tamed. But Serenity and even Usagi did not want that, the immortality would be to much to bare as well as the burden that she would carry with it, To be light and the one to purge all of evil." Dyke said calmly  
  
"Oh," Firene said as everyone sweat dropped even more.  
  
"She created her own form though, Abyss. That was never mention in any future, destiny, fate, or any prophecy and documents or anything I could not find it anywhere?!?! What was with that??" Atropos said curiously and frustrated.  
  
"She had made it her self, yes. You see Serenity and Usagi were never supposed to be able to be controlled by the destinies she had no fate; she was to create her own path even if it were to alter another's. That was how she was born.  
  
With the power to assist, the power to create and to destroy the power to love and hate yet She is a beacon of purity and light, love and life. Even though she had always had the ability to destroy and the freedom to hate.  
  
But the change was Serenity went against the law falling in love with a mortal even though he was gifted with powers and such, he was a Terrain, One of earth. While she was of the moon. Falling in love with one below you was forbidden but she thought nothing of it, giving him a chance. Casting a spell or more of a curse in 'some' cases that she may be part of the phase of Fate and destinies. Her love for Endymion had set it all in motion that day." Lachesis said  
  
"Usagi or even serenity she could be called either or. Is not only 'of' the moon is she?" Firene asked.  
  
"No. She was originally born of the moon; her mother Queen Selenity was Also Selene. Her aunt was Artimas and her Father was Helios.  
  
Not as in Helios, Pegasus but Helios The god of the sun. But do not doubt there is relation. Helios Pegasus, the one Chibiusa and the senshi met was in actuality Usagi's brother.  
  
The reason Helios has no Moon blood in him though is for he shared only their father's blood not their mothers. They had separate mothers. Helios Pegasus Mother was the queen of Elysion, And Was a Pegasus.  
  
Endymion did not rule Elysion at the time, but his father and mother ruled all of earth so it was part of his rule. But not his at the same time. He was only second in command when Helios Pegasus would be first.  
  
So anyway that makes Endymion; full Terrain. Helios Pegasus; Part Pegasus and Terrain while also part Solarian. And Serenity Part Solarian Yet at the same time Full Lunarian because the she carried two Full gods blood in her veins and her mothers one.  
  
How you ask can she still be Full Lunarian and still have Solarian blood? Well her mother's blood is in rule of her body because Serenity was the princess of the moon. The moon princess, the heir to the throne of the moon. When born blessed by the silver crystal making her also the heir of the Silver crystal and soon to be holder in the future.  
  
But As she is full blooded Lunar, Solarian blood and power is still connected to her coming from her Aura and soul as well as connecting in parts of her body, in her blood she also had the Solar heritage, yet it is not full or half just spread out, and linked with her Lunar heritage. So her form is all lunar but in it a sense of Solar can be found  
  
Also if she was Cosmos she would loose all of that and she would be empty, she would have no heritage, no blood, no aura sense just that of emotionless and Purity to forge evil.  
  
And that was not the only reason she did not go through with it, also the immortality, Always a never-ending battle with the entity chaos and all evil and the loss of her family home and friends.  
  
So she created a new path, a path that would end the rein of Cosmos. But she could not completely destroy the old shadow of her destiny, Cosmos. So she altered it a bit. She lessened all of her powers. And she had made her powers out of reach unless she had needed to use them, and they were the last resort. But she could also use some of her powers to make small stuff such as the LunRose she made, al the time with out draining her of much energy.  
  
Her powers drain her if she puts it close to the max, as soon as she gets close they will slowly drain her life force till when she is fully at max power and she either faints or Something worse I am not sure she can die from that yet because the crystal would revive her.  
  
In this Incarnation she created it will be the last she ever has. Yes she may make other Sailor moon indentions but none will be cosmos. And none will be as powerful as Abyss or Cosmos.  
  
And in ending the Rein of Cosmos she has also completed the task of banishing the Entity Chaos for All of Creation.  
  
The only reason Entity was actually banished and shall never return was for the fact Cosmos was also banished or never born and will never be born. So with out an Equal two stop it or to battle it and such. It has no purpose any more other than it belongs in the darkest place in the galaxies the Cosmos Cauldron, Where all Dimensions meet and all Star seed, Crystal hearts, Dream mirrors and such are monitored. There it is kept where it lies separated in peoples and being hearts, dreams and Star seeds and so much more.  
  
Not only has Chaos been separated but somehow Usagi managed to pry the Entity Cosmos at the time and send her where she sent chaos, and did the same thing sent the entity to the peoples dreams, hearts and Star seeds to help fight the dread that chaos inflicts." Eunomia said softly  
  
"Usagi would have made a great addition to our team an even greater queen for her own world but the best thing she is out of all her titles is an amazing person for her heart of gold. For only she would think a head to when she banished chaos. Only she would have thought to think a head to purge the entity from herself when some would keep it for power. While she rid of it to save the hearts dreams and Stars shining in people beings and many other creatures that live in many dimensions and planets.  
  
The only thing I thought I have on Usagi is. She may be great, she may be powerful and intelligent but a heart of gold is most precious in a world of turmoil and darkness. For she is the one who will shine bright in those who are in time of need. She will come through for all and she will stand up for those who defy the light and hurt the ones she loves and the ones who do not deserve pain. But she will also give many of those who chose to change their ways a second chance.  
  
But everyone has their mistakes and Usagi does have hers, she might have had the chance to be cosmos but she will not be anymore, she is not perfect and she will always have her mistakes." Firene said seriously her child voice and cheer gone in the wind with a voice of a reciter of peace and talk  
  
All of them nodded their heads and turned to a thoughtful looking Chronos.  
  
As he saw them look at hi he sweat dropped 'such a strange conversation'  
  
He coughed "Yes well, Usagi was reborn mortal and as Clotho said it is a matter of the mortal mind that causes her problems but in fact she wishes that subconsciously. Her need to be normal her need to be human. So she Blocks her talents, her mortal mind taking over for her.  
  
And as for the mistakes the first big one was when Usagi brought her thought to Mamoru about Destiny, future and lies. In truth it was her fault for the brake up otherwise they would have both kept quit and went along with it.  
  
The second was Usagi bringing Hotaru back to life as Usagi's daughter.  
  
Third setting up Setsuna and Mamoru knowing she would get punished for that anyway.  
  
And lastly one that she might not even know, Setsuna is pregnant with Mamoru's child. A Plutonian and a Terrain child.  
  
Connecting an Outer senshi court member to the earth prince and earth was unique and quite odd. Yet still efficient, Earth is now connected to the Silver millennium in some way. Yet the thing is what about the ruler of their galaxy? Queen Selenity was the last rule to Rein over the silver millennium; does this mean Setsuna will be the next queen? But she is not strong enough and even though she is allowed to love she is not allowed a child, and how can she rule if she is only about half as strong as Usagi? Then she will have to go through trials to become queen" Chronos said thoughtfully  
  
"Right and I will go through that thought with the others, we can talk more about this later. Right now we have work to do." Dyke said nodding to all of them  
  
Then everyone went their separate ways except Chronos and Firene who stayed and Watched the mirrors.  
  
~****~~~****~~~****~  
  
Review ^_^  
  
And be sure to vote and read the authors note at the top. 


	4. Let the Arrows Fly

Disclaimer I do not own sailor moon or lord of the rings.  
  
A/n I would like to thank the people who reviewed me and corrected my mistakes, I myself must admit I only saw the movies but I just got the books that read are the ones that were made into the movies. But I will be getting the others so don't worry ^_^. And I am sorry I hadn't updated my computer was taken away because I was being punished...... So I just got to read the reviews people sent me, today and A Thanks go out to Cain. I have been trying to search on the internet for a site for all of that stuff but I can't so I am buying the books now. As I said I have the books that they made into movies that makes three and also I have the hobbit. But I plan on getting all of them. But I did not know they had an encyclopedia so I'm going to the store soon so I will stop by Walden's and by one. ^_^. Ja and Arigato.  
  
~~~/3/  
  
Usagi couplings votes  
  
Legalos 9  
  
Aragorn 4  
  
Faramir 2  
  
Haildar 2  
  
Frodo 1  
  
Eomer 1  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"This is no mine, this is a Tomb" Boromir said  
  
Usagi trying hard to keep her breathing leveled, she admitted she was scared of the dead and ghost and such. But she as going to have to tough it out. For now any way and she would as long as she could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They had come to a sort of a dead end after Boromir exclamation about the mine.  
  
Now they all sat in some kind of maze, that held stairs all over the place. It seemed like old ruins of sorts.  
  
Usagi found it fascinating, really. She had been ordered to sit near Legalos this time. she was close to Gandalf and Frodo, and she could on catch bits and pieces of their conversations.  
  
'Gollum' Usagi said gulping. It sounded evil. And right now she was getting very, very dread filled vibes. She usually had to work hard to try and feel a vibe but now that she had the senshi powers, she guessed the powers of the senshi could feel the evil presence and were alerting her.  
  
Usagi stood up after everyone else did, following them closely.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they reached a room Gimli quickly ran to the center of a room where someone must be lying dead beneath the stone.  
  
Gandalf moved the bones of a still slightly damp and humid skeleton, to reach a book. When he did it cracked.  
  
Usagi made a slight gagging noise and those just ignored her, except the hobbits who gave her sympathetic looks.  
  
Gandalf began to read of the last days, to the last hours that had happening within this tomb.  
  
"There coming......" he said as they all head a Crack followed by a bang then echo's following..  
  
"Fool of took" Gandalf said Angrily at Pippin.  
  
Usagi and Legalos hushed them quickly.  
  
They looked around quickly.  
  
Silent far away drums rang through the halls of Moria.  
  
Boromir looked down the well and heard the booms getting louder.  
  
"Quickly to the door we must make hast!" Gandalf said swiftly.  
  
Aragorn, Boromir and legolas reached the doors. As soon as arrows flew through them, they shut the large doors quickly.  
  
"We are surrounded." Boromir said.  
  
"Then we are just going to have to fight." Aragorn said  
  
"Let my ax at them, there is still one Dwarf left here to fight." Gimli said angered.  
  
They nodded and got into position.  
  
Usagi stood near the back. Arrows and bow in her hand.  
  
Usagi began to shake as they began to bang on the door. She took a deep breath. She could do this, she just had to think of all the things the senshi tried to teach her. Minako taught her how to pick locks, how to use whips and how to survive alone.  
  
Makoto taught her about the wilderness, taught her to fight with fists and some karate moves also to think clearly.  
  
Ami taught her how math science and other subjects would help her in life or a fight she also tutored her and taught her to never show her true face mask your emotions to your enemy.  
  
Rei taught her how to be a priestess, even though that didn't go out to well Usagi learned how to shoot an arrow and to rid evil spirits with the Charms and scrolls and she also learned more such as to read fire, Rei taught her more karate.  
  
Setsuna taught her to stay on time, Helped her become one with her self spiritually and Politics for the future though that's ruined now.  
  
Michiru taught Usagi grace and etiquette, and learning to foresee into objects like mirrors and such she also taught her to be fast at swimming and holding her breath longer.  
  
And Haruka taught her how to use a sword better, and run more gracefully, and also gave her some throwing stars and a throwing discus in the shape of a tiara that is very sharp, she holds them in her space pocket.  
  
"Mars, Rei chan" Usagi said calmly not shaking anymore thinking of all her friends taught her and how they cared for her.  
  
She took the bow into her hands more steadily and the arrow back ready to shoot it when they burst into the room. Though inside she was still nervous.  
  
BAM  
  
In came tons of orcs and a huge troll?  
  
"Holy sh*t" Usagi said cursing. That thing was huge and it was headed straight for her.  
  
And not one of the guys were coming to help her they were busy fighting of orcs.  
  
Usagi let the arrow fly and it hit....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry the chapter is so short I just wanted it t get out I am more of a fast updater than a long chapter writer even though I do both..  
  
Anyway I will be going to the store soon to by the books so, I wanted this chapter to get finished. JA ^_^ 


	5. The loss of the fellowship

Disclaimer I do not own sailor moon or lord of the rings  
  
~~~/3/  
  
Usagi couplings votes  
  
Legalos 10  
  
Aragorn 7  
  
Faramir 3  
  
Haildar 3  
  
Frodo 3  
  
Eomer 1  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Usagi let the arrow fly and it hit.... a rock behind the troll.  
  
"F*ck" Usagi cursed again as the troll came straight for her until...  
  
"Hey!!! You ugly beast over here leave her alone!!" Sam and Frodo called yelled all at once seeing the distress Usagi was in.  
  
The troll getting angered ran straight for them.  
  
"No don't!!" Usagi cried as she watched them dodge the mallet thing the troll carried.  
  
Usagi herself getting angered grabbled another arrow.  
  
"I call upon the power of mars, the planet and my senshi, my friend. Please aid me in this quest, Help me rid the others of these monstrous creatures. Purity of the moon bless the arrow and flame the creature to dust." Usagi said closing her eyes then chanting in some foreign language.  
  
Legolas stopped for a second on what he was to doing to look at Usagi and was shocked at what he saw....  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The senshi were having a meeting for the first time on three weeks.  
  
Rei was speaking to them al about her odd dreams when Rei stopped talking all of a sudden.  
  
On her head flared a red symbol, the symbol of mars, her princess insignia  
  
"Rei?!" Minako asked shocked and slightly scared.  
  
"Shh" Hotaru said softly her chibi hands up to her lips "I can feel the power of the moon at work"  
  
Everyone looked at her shocked. They new she could feel the power of the moon now because she was now Usagi's child. But this was just unexpected.  
  
Rei muttered something and then opened her eyes smiling.  
  
"What, Rei tell us?!?!?!" Ami screamed. Everyone stared at her shocked but they too wanted to know  
  
"Usagi had called upon me for help, where ever she is she still needs us as we need her. She is all right, she told me so herself. And where ever she is I am going there" Rei said determined  
  
All of them had happy tears  
  
"If your going we are too!" Makoto shouted  
  
"Only one of us may go, later in time we will all go but for now only I can go with Hotaru...." Rei said smiling at them then turned to Hotaru.  
  
"Are you sure you can go?" Rei asked gently.  
  
"I am sure if my mama can do it so can I!"  
  
"Right, well me and Hotaru need you help" Rei said taking a breath.  
  
"I had prepared to leave sometime this week me and Hotaru are already ready to leave, I did not except her to contact me. But this is great anyway. I will need someone to watch over the temple for me. And I will need al of your help to get me there" Rei said kindly and sadly  
  
"What about the gods and goddesses?" Minako asked  
  
"I am sure they will let me pass, but not al of us at once we will all have to go separately later on. But I need to know who will look after the temple for me?" Rei asked  
  
"We will, you taught us a while ago how to be Miko's anyway" Ami said kindly  
  
"Thank you!" Rei said getting up with Hotaru to go to their rooms.  
  
When the came back Rei was dressed in something like a Reddish auburn tunic with dark red linings with dark navy almost black leggings she wore dark red soft small-healed boots her hair in a high pony tail but into a delicate bun. She carried a bow made from red wood that came from mars with bows on her back in a little basket carried on her back the bows had crow feathers at the end and long thin wood made of rosewood for the body and an arrow tip made of pure silver. She also carried two thin Kitana's made of dark silver with engravings on them.  
  
"What are you wearing?!? It looks good just old fashioned" Minako said looking the senshi now sweat dropping group.  
  
"It's an Elvin tunic, the goddesses made it for me. Were ever Usagi is she is wearing something similar to something Usagi must be wearing now, when you all leave you will get outfits hat are from that place to wear so you seem semi normal there at least." Rei said heading out the door to the Shrine grounds. The senshi followed her and Hotaru.  
  
Hotaru was also wearing a tunic it was loose and slightly big on her 3 year old form. It was a light lavender tunic with golden brown linings and dark azure leggings and violet soft flat boots her short chin length hair in small pigtails. She had on her back a dark violet mirror a replica to the Neptune mirror and she had a small dagger big enough to be a sword for her it had its own special use not own of physical fighting but one of magical fighting (I will explain later at the end of the chapter). And she had gloves of violet with Maroon orbs on the top in the middle part of her hand and wrist parts. They were small replicas of the garnet orb.  
  
When the senshi saw her weapons they gasped.  
  
"She has to protect herself and now she has her memories she can." Rei said stepping in the middle of the yard picking u Hotaru as the senshi circled around them.  
  
"Please take care of Usa-chan Jupiter Planet POWER" Makoto said ready for a planet transportation power  
  
"Say hi to Usa-babe for me okay Rei? Venus Planet Power!"  
  
"Make sure Usagi-chan does her studies still and tell her we love her Mercury Planet Power!"  
  
"Tell Kenako-chan we'll always be there to protect her and help her in need Uranus PLANET POWER!"  
  
"Make sure Usagi- hime practices the lessons we taught her! And tell her we will always be with her Neptune Planet POWER!"  
  
"Tell Serenity –Hime that we'll always bethinking of her! Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Tell Usagi-chan we'll never forget her Earths SOUL"  
  
The lights soon surrounded Rei and Hotaru while the senshi and Mamoru waved and cried happily that someone could protect their friend and hime. Then they both disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
When Legolas turned around he saw something that shocked him.  
  
Usagi was glowing with an inner aura of soft lavender with hints of cherry red on her finger tips a white light spread from them trough her arrow to the tip of it.  
  
"Flaming SNIPER" She shouted as it hit the troll dead on in the forehead. (She said Flaming sniper cause she used moon and mars magic to aid her so it wouldn't be just Mars Flame Sniper.)  
  
It collapse as soon as it pinned Frodo with a spear.  
  
"NO!" Usagi shouted heading for Frodo as everyone else did to.  
  
When they all reached him they saw him out cold.  
  
People uttered thing in respect but stopped as he opened his eyes.  
  
They then found out the armor helped him.  
  
Gandalf explained they should not stay there long. And quickly left.  
  
As soon as they reached the middle of a great hall they were surrounded.  
  
But a glowing red light of pure evil and heat ending shivers down their spines stopped the orcs as they scattered.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Usagi said cursing for the third time in the day.  
  
"Something beyond any of you can battle against, a balrog, RUN!" he said then shouted  
  
"Over the bridge!" he said running quickly he told them t go first  
  
"Quickly now" "Fly, This is a foe beyond any of you I must hold the narrow way. FLY!  
  
When the others reached the further side, Gandalf stopped in the middle as the huge beast like creature stopped at the end of the narrow bridge.  
  
In gandlafs hand Glamdring flashed cold and a bright white light. The creature then faced hime fire flaring out his nose.  
  
"You can not Pass!" "I am a servant of the Sacred Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark flame cannot avail you flame of Udûn. Go back to the shadow! You cannot pass." (quote from the book, which I do not own)  
  
The Balrog did not care or answer. Evil in it grew. But no fire remained the fire, dead. It slowly started to step forward. On to the bridge it stepped. It grew tall. Gandalf suddenly seemed so small.  
  
A flaming red sword grew with red fire. Gandlafs Glamdring grew bright.  
  
"You ma not pass!" he said standing tall and determined.  
  
Balrog leaped on t the bridge and a whip in it's hand.  
  
"He cannot stand alone!" Aragorn shouted and was about to join him when the bridge broke and the Balrog fell through. Gandalf slipped and fell but then reached for the brige end and grabbed it when the fire whip snapped up and grabbed him making him loose his grip before he fell to he whispered for them to hear "Fly, you fools." Then he was gone.  
  
The group grew cold and grief filled staring at the endless pit in horror.  
  
Usagi and Frodo cried and tried to run forward when Boromir and Argon grabbed them.  
  
"No let me go I can save him!" Usagi shouted crying loudly. Frodo did the same.  
  
Aragorn and Boromir and Legolas carried them and the hysterical hobbits away.  
  
When they reached the outside most of them collapsed crying for the loss of their friend,  
  
"Come lets go and make hast, we cannot stay here long." Aragorn said  
  
"Give them a few minutes they just lost a great friend and hero!" Boromir said still holding the struggling Usagi who tried to go back in.  
  
"Get them up we cannot stay long for fear of being endangered." Aragorn said.  
  
And they did and Usagi quit struggling but jerked out of his hold her head falling to look towards the ground.  
  
After that they left silently and grief filled. Just minutes before the orcs came to an empty spot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reappeared in the middle of a forest in front of a beautiful structure that looked like a forest castle. With Hotaru, in there line of vision many arrows pointed at them?!?!  
  
"Huh?" Rei said taking a defensive stance holding Hotaru protectively.  
  
"Let her pass" a soft commanding female voice said at the top of the stairs in the forest castle.  
  
They separated from her line of view and she saw a beautiful regal woman at the top of the steps telling her to come forth.  
  
When the woman and the two 'guests' were inside the forest castle, the woman turned around at another set of stairs covered by lace behind it two regal thrones.  
  
"I am Galadriel lady of Lórien you are in the woods of Lothlórien, I welcome you to my home till your friend arrives" she said looking into Rei's eyes.  
  
"How did you know?" Rei said baffled.  
  
'I know many things about your quest to aid Serenity-hime Princess Rei of Mars.' Galadriel said without moving her lips.  
  
"What... what do you know and how?" Rei asked gently knowing she was a woman of respect around here.  
  
"I know that you are not from around here, I am friends with the people who put punishment on serenity hime, though I d now agree with them, I am also a friend of Queen Selenity" She said turning, "you friends should arrive shortly I shall prepare a room for you to share with Serenity-hime," She said asking an elf maid to aid her.  
  
When Rei and Hotaru fallowed the woman they couldn't help but worry for Usagi but were happy they could see her once again.  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~~****~~~~~~***~~~~~~**~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
HEY again! Sorry I haven't been updating but I wanted to get some chapters in on my other stories. Anyway I would say review but when I get one it won't let me see them, something is wrong with them, so if you need to tell me something anything about my story or something else email me instead till I can get my Review thingy working. My email is babyeclipse_hime@hotymail.com JA!  
  
^-^ 


	6. Discoveries

Disclaimer I do not own anything! Well that's not true I do own stuff just not Lotr or sm ~_~  
  
~~~/3/  
  
Usagi couplings votes  
  
Legalos 11  
  
Aragorn 8  
  
Faramir 4  
  
Haildar 3  
  
Frodo 4  
  
Eomer 1  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and the others were being shown the way to Galadriel castle type thing.  
  
When the reached inside another stairway was in front of them they were supposed to wait were they were.  
  
Then two regal looking people ascended down the stairs.  
  
"Announcing Lady and Lord of Lórien, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn,"  
  
When they were at the bottom step Galadriel looked at Usagi and told her for everyone to hear.  
  
"You friends has arrived only two of them, they are waiting to come in now do you wish to see them?"  
  
Usagi had tears in her eyes. "Yes please" Usagi said smiling kindly  
  
"Let them in!" Celeborn said  
  
The fellowship turned around to see another ebony haired woman only her hair had different highlights and was long you could tell buy the big bun it was wound in.  
  
Her hair was smooth and it was ebony with cherry red and violet highlights. Her eyes were a soft violet lilac, with dark indigo specks. She was about 5'3 feet tall. And she wore tunic of Reddish Auburn with dark cherry red linings. With dark navy colored Leggings with dark cherry red soft small- healed boots. She had no weapons on her now but she carried a child who wore something similar.  
  
Only her dark hair with Violet and silver highlights were in baby pigtails that reached her chin. She had a tunic on as well; hers was loose and a little big unlike The Usagi's and the woman. Her tunic was a soft lavender with light auburn linings and she wore dark azure leggings with violet gloves that had no fingers and violet soft non-healed boots. She hand no weapons either at least they can see.... (The gloves).  
  
The Woman set the squirming child down.  
  
"MAMA MAMA!" She cried running as fast as she could to her mother. Which was Usagi.  
  
Usagi opened her arms wide and knelt down tears on her cheeks,  
  
As Hotaru ran into her arms Usagi hugged her and picked her up, standing tall and proud with her daughter. Usagi looked up into Rei's eyes and nodded.  
  
Rei came running full force and hugged Usagi to who cried as well.  
  
Some people were confused but those that understood the looks in those three females eyes understood, They would have never seen each other again and now they could be together one more.  
  
"Rei-chan! Hotaru-chan what are you two doing here?! I am so glad to see you though"  
  
"Usagi would you like to talk else where with your friends?" Galadriel said softly.  
  
Usagi nodded and walked out with her friends.  
  
Aragorn looked skeptic at them leaving alone but Galadriel assured them they could be trusted.  
  
Then they had their talk. When that was done Aragorn and Legalos went to find he three girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a garden by a waterfall Usagi sat with Rei and Hotaru they sat in silence enjoying the others company again. Until Usagi finally spoke.  
  
"I am really happy you came, but you two are being put endanger now that you are here. I would die if anything happened to you."  
  
"Don't worry Odango, remember we are senshi and we will always be their to help you!" Rei said a hint of teasing in her voice. Making tears come to Usagi's eyes. Usagi them pulled into a hug. Hotaru already in her lap.  
  
"I missed you guys so much." Usagi spoke in Japanese softly.  
  
"We missed you to Okaasan" Hotaru spoke softly in Japanese as well.  
  
"Hey, what happened to the others." Usagi said referring to the other senshi and Mamoru.  
  
"They are sad and miss you but they will all come soon in their own times when you ned them most." Rei said in English.  
  
Right now the moon was out and Usagi looked towards it, "Mother" Usagi said softly  
  
As if the moo understood it's Childs words it simmered softly and made a ray of moon light power come down on the three.  
  
On Usagi's forehead her Crescent moon shown Brightly to reflect it's mark and home. Rei's Insignia of Mars shone with a Cherry Red color with a gold five-pointed star behind it. And Hotaru's Dark Violet insignia appeared a soft lavender crescent moon behind it  
  
Their insignia's glowed softly giving them warmth and comfort. They sat their a while longer till Rei asked to show them their room the moon ray disappearing as they stood but there insignia's still bight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just as I had thought it," Legolas spoke softly.  
  
"What.... What was that?" Aragorn asked bewildered yet amazed at the same time.  
  
"Her Kuu(crescent moon) and Ithildin(Starmoon) symbolized Ithil'Quessir(moon elf) or Isil(moon) Hin(child)"  
  
"Moon child? Moon elf? What does this mean? What is she and what are the other two." Aragorn asked  
  
"She is all of what I named her and her daughter is like one of the legends told a my home, Morwen, dark child, yet she has the Isil in her masking the dark soul in her lighten and become pure yet I can already sense a pure heart in her. The other woman was a Feanor a small fire spirit she is a classic Runya Aloril(flame Elvin maiden) you cans see a bright flaming star in her with much magic. Only few have this gift and we name them after Elvin Maidens because usually they are only elves. They all seem like Arne'(Female royal) for only a Princess carry a high symbol or insignia just as in the legends.  
  
The Ithildin on Usagi's for head stands for elentari(starQueen) as the others with star insignia's stand for Elda (of stars)  
  
They are very special and I am guessing not even of this world, for I only hear of these in the Elvin Legends. They all carry the Gil'Galad(radiant star) in them, they are bright souls and in the legends there are more of them.  
  
They will help in this fight and aid us. I know it. They are ohtar(warrior)s I know it " Legolas spoke softly  
  
"We should not tell anyone of our discoveries. We should only keep this to ourselves for now. And will you tell me of these legends when we get back?" Aragorn said turning to walk away.  
  
"Yes I certainly will"  
  
And he left with Legolas behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was telling Aragorn the prophecy or legend.  
  
"It was said beyond our stars lies something greater, many universes are out there is what some elves believe.  
  
On our moon there used to be a great civilization that didn't care for war or hate and other emotions such as that.  
  
They were called Isil Gwaith, for they were moon people they were Poika (pure). And had very Poika Owen(heart feelings)  
  
But they no longer live on our moon. Or that's what we know or think so far.  
  
They were sort of like elves in race and looks.  
  
Many of them had gray eyes and a purplish Plum colored hair. Some had lighter and some had darker but all of them had plum colored hair and pale peach colored skin except the two goddesses of the moon. Both being the only royals of the moon.  
  
The queen and mother of our moon or mother goddess of our moon. She had the name Trinity Tsuki, Tsuki in there language meaning moon. She had light steel blue colored hair with hints of lilac. Her eyes were dark magenta. It was said she had long hair that reached her knees in twin oval shaped balls on her head. The rest falling to her hips she had tan colored skin.  
  
And her, daughter Selene goddess of our moon and princess, her princess name Selenity.  
  
She was said to have whitish lavender hair with light thistle colored eyes or also known as a medium type purple grayish. She had her hair in spherical balls in the top of her hair instead of ovals and the rest falling to the floor. They were both beautiful for in the Rivendell palace they have a painting of them she had white peach colored skin.  
  
One day in the legend Selene had left with the whole kingdom. Only Trinity was left.  
  
It said Selene fled to another universe and started a kingdom on a moon, had a daughter and ruled over many other kingdoms, though no one knows why she left...."  
  
"Yes that is very interesting but what does it have to do with the new comers?" Aragorn said  
  
"Well it is said that only the royals of the moons had the mark of the Kuu, Trinity had a large Cerulean Crescent moon on her forehead.  
  
Selene had a small Lilac crescent moon that fit in the middle of he brow.  
  
And it was also said that all the royals would have a crescent moon, that means Usagi must be a royal and Hotaru is her daughter, so they must be relatives of them or something. I just never thought of it till now." Legolas said looking thoughtful  
  
"What about that Rei girl?" Aragorn asked  
  
"There was another pert to the legend but I don't quite remember, only a select few know of it really... I am guessing she is apart of another kingdom from which Selene fled to, for she has an insignia as well. Because only important royal people have insignias, those other royals have fake ones help by chains and such to place on their foreheads." Legolas said  
  
"Well thank you for sharing but it is time for rest let us go and discuss what to do in the morning." Aragorn said walking to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SO SORRY I am so sorry that I haven't updated much but my computer was messed up and I had to fix it but I kept putting it off till yesterday night.  
  
Anyway you can review me now the fanfiction statistics is fixed. YEY! ^-^  
  
Ja till next chapter I am going to work on it now 


End file.
